


All Wrapped Up

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2/4 Horsewomen, Baylynch should be a thing, F/F, Ficlet, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Holiday drabble featuring Becky and Bayley (the ship that should be sailing, if I'm being honest).





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedone (AttackPlatypus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



> AttackPlatypus suggested I write a 4HW drabble to work my way out of a bad writer's block. 
> 
> Now, keep in mind - he's one of my favorite writers on AO3 (and elsewhere) and forms part of a support system I never knew I needed... And here I am - disappointing the dude by writing the opposite of what he asked. 
> 
> Welp, the muse does what the muse wants... 
> 
> Enjoy it though x

“Come on, you lazy ass. You have to help me wrap presents”. Bayley pulled at Becky’s arm in an attempt to get her out of bed.

“Isn’t there an app for that?”, Becky asked with a pout.

“Not yet”, Bayley said, sighing and stomping around impatiently.

There were so many things she still had to do to get ready for Christmas. All she needed was a little help from her girlfriend.

“Just do this one, boring chore with me? I promise I’ll run all the other Christmas errands myself”.

Becky sat up in bed and pulled a pensive face – stroking her chin for added effect. “And what’s in it for me?”

“Really?”

“’M just saying... I usually don’t do all this girly, couple-y crap. If I help you, I better get something out of the deal”.

“I could just leave you, you know”

“You won’t”. Becky slipped out of bed and padded over towards Bayley. She wrapped her arms around her brunette girlfriend, who’s unresponsive at first. But this was Bayley – she couldn’t resist the urge to hug somebody. Especially not when that somebody was her girlfriend who she hardly ever got to spend time with. So she allowed herself to melt into Becky’s embrace... but then abruptly pulled away.

“You don’t get any sugar ‘less you help me wrapped does damn gifts, Lynch”.

Becky’s hazel eyes widened at the sight of a commandeering Bayley. Pursing her lips together to avoid chuckling at her cute girlfriend’s expense, Becky squared her shoulders and offered a quick salute. “Let’s wrap some damn presents then”.

-

“You’re pretty cute when you’re concentrating real hard”, Bayley noted. 

“Well... I really wanna do this right”. Becky meticulously folded the red and white polka dot wrapping paper around the rectangular box.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect – people just tear it off anyway”.

Becky scoffed and picked up one of the boxes Bayley wrapped. “Yours are all perfect. And look – this one’s for Sasha and the one I’m wrapping is for Charlotte. So it’s going to the same address”. Becky gave a dejected sigh. “I don’t want them going ‘oh, this badly wrapped one is probably Becky’s handiwork because she sucks’”.

“You honestly think they’ll say that? They’re our friends”.

“I know... I just...I’m not exactly the gift wrapping kinda girlfriend. Or the cookie baking, stocking filling, tree decorating kind”. Becky slumped down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. “I guess I’m not the Christmas kinda girlfriend. I’m sorry, Bayley”.

Probably half a second later Becky felt the warmth of her girlfriend’s body curled up next to her.

“Come on now, Rebecky...” Bayley said in a sing-song voice. She placed a soft peck on Becky’s shoulder before removing the woman’s hands from her face. “Is that why you’ve been so reluctant to do all the holiday stuff?”

Becky gave a small nod. “Just didn’t want you to realize I’m a sucky girlfriend... People are always saying we have nothing in common and that we’re too diff...”

“Uhm, screw those people. They don’t know you – they don’t know us”. Bayley ran a hand through her girlfriend’s ginger mane. “You know what you’re like?”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “What?”, she asked carefully.

“You’re like... like one of these gifts. You’re wrapped up in the prettiest, most colourful paper and everyone sees you and thinks you’re just beautiful... but you’re so much more”. Bayley grabbed hold of Becky’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “You have all these layers – all these facets – and I get to unwrap them every single day”.

“You really love me, don’t you?” Becky asked, smiling dreamily and staring into Bayley’s dark eyes.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”.

Becky leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I love you, too. And I promise to get into the holiday spirit”.

Bayley nuzzled her face into Becky’s fiery mane. She peppered kisses all along Becky’s perfect jawline and snuggled up to her some more. “You’re amazing”.

“Hmm... I’m the gift that keeps on giving”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BayLynch = a pairing made for fluff.


End file.
